Snow
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: (College AU w/o quirks) Jirou doesn't like the snow but a cute dork could change that. One-shot of fluff.


(College AU w/o powers) Jirou doesn't like the snow but a cute dork could change that.

* * *

Jirou hated the snow. Why was she even out here to begin with when she knew very well that she hated this weather?

"Stupid winter," Jirou kept muttering as she trudged her way from the cleanly paved sidewalks to the base of the hill on campus. Some of the girls from her dorm had invited her to go make snow people on the hill across the street. She hated walking up this hill on a normal day but after the 14 inches of snow fall, she was starting to question her friendships. It was a Saturday but apparently studying for exams wasn't a good enough excuse for Jirou to stay in.

"Honestly, Mina should be the last person out here considering she's already behind in our English class," she said as she finally spotted the very pink-haired girl at the very top of the trail of footprints. Mina was waving her hands and bouncing around almost as though trying to warn her about something.

"What is she doing?" Jirou was trying to figure out as she stopped in her tracks. As she started to wave back, she heard a distinct "MOOOO" and wondered why on earth she was hearing a cow in the middle of campus. Jirou turned her head towards the noise, only to see a something flying right at her.

 _Thud!_

Next thing she knew Jirou was cold, wet, and on her back. As she tried to get up, she realized something was sitting on top of her. "Ugh, did I just get tackled by a cow?" Jirou said as she opened her eyes only to see gold locks covering her sight.

"Hey, I might be wearing black and white but I'm definitely not a cow! I kind-of lost control of the sled is all. Sorry about that," said the boy that had now removed himself from Jirou and offered his hand to help her up. "I swear though, I thought you heard me yell."

Jirou stared at the guy's blushing face and decided that his crooked smile was border-line cute for a dork like him.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed his hand to stand up, taking the moment to notice how tall the guy really was. "You're right. You don't really look like a cow but you did sound like one as you were coming down the hill. My bad for not understanding you earlier," Jirou said as a giggle escaped her lips.

"What!? I was just trying to tell you to move out of the way! Besides, my voice is very manly and I know because Kirishima said so and he is the definition of manly!" He huffed out as he started to pat away the snow from his pants and coat.

"Okay, Pinocchio," Jirou laughed as she did the same, "You're a real boy but it seems like you missed a spot."

She reached out to towards the blonde and lightly dusted off the snow that was stuck on his over grown bangs.

"So cute," he sighed while watching the purple-haired develop a pink glow across her cheeks that didn't seem to be coming from the cold weather.

"Um, did you say something?"

"Eh? Oh, uh… I don't know your name yet! Yeah, that's it! I'm Kaminari Denki." Kaminari said as he saved himself from further embarrassment.

"KYOUKA!" yelled out a bubbly voice from the side of the hill.

"Oh no," said Jirou as she closed her eyes and debated something with herself. Before Kaminari could even ask if everything was okay she responded, "Jirou. My name is Jirou Kyouka. I really hate the snow and I don't feel like being teased by my friends about this little incident." She quickly explained as she stared at what looked like few people trying to walk down the hill without falling.

"I think we're in the same boat because I'm pretty sure that's Bakugo and Kirishima walking behind your friend. Oh man, Bakugo is probably going to kill me if there's even a scratch on his sled!" Kaminari ran a hand through his hair as he quickly searched for the forgotten sled. "Hey, Jirou do you want to make a run for it?"

"Only if we can go grab some coffee at the Plus Ultra Café," said Jirou as she headed towards the sidewalk as quickly as possible.

"Okay, it's my treat then but only if we don't get caught!" Kaminari yelled as he rushed to Jirou's side while leaving behind their friends to their own snowy demise. Jirou couldn't help but smile at Kaminari and think that maybe she didn't hate the snow after all.


End file.
